


A little louder

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, G!P, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>g!p Rachel loves having a soundproofed bedroom for three reasons: one, she can sing as loudly as she can. Two, she can blast loud music from her speakers and dance along to it. And three, her most favorite of all, she can have loud, loud sex with Quinn without being afraid of her dads hearing them go at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little louder

There were many advantages that accompanied having a soundproofed room. For one, Rachel can sing at the top of her lungs without worrying about disturbing her fathers, getting complaints from their neighbors, or potentially having the police visit them as though she was throwing a really wild party.

Second, she can blast music from her speakers and dance along without a care in the world.

Third and last, she can make Quinn moan and scream her name while they had rampant sex.

It was only in the privacy of her room that they could be as loud as they want, without feeling uneasy every now and then and the absence of constant thoughts of possibly getting caught mid-coitus.

The third was most definitely Rachel’s favorite of all.

They used the disguise of homework and working on Glee assignments as an excuse to lock themselves up, which they did sometimes. But after they finished, they would wind up naked on the bed, both of them gasping and moaning while they fucked each other.

Just the thought of it got Rachel hard in her pants.

It became increasingly difficult to concentrate on the conversation going on around the dinner table, because all Rachel could think of was having Quinn below her or on top of her and riding her cock like there was no tomorrow.

While she moaned at how thick and big Rachel felt inside her pussy.

The flirtatious winks and sultry smiles that Quinn discreetly flashed at her were no help in getting her dick to calm down, either.

Rachel almost gagged when she felt Quinn’s bare foot rubbing the crotch of her pants, causing the bulge inside to thicken. Her dads were completely oblivious to the indecency that was currently happening below their dinner table, and Quinn was laughing along with them as though she wasn’t using her foot in teasing Rachel to full hardness.

With a small huff, Rachel drank all the water from her glass to push the food down her throat. Quinn giggled and pushed at the prominence in her jeans, which caused Rachel to groan and unintentionally slam her glass on the wooden table.

This finally managed to grab her dads’ attention.

“Rachel, are you okay?” Leroy asked, peering at Rachel from underneath his glasses.

Forcing a smile, Rachel nodded and croaked, “I’m fine, daddy. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Except for maybe coming in her pants if Quinn didn’t stop rubbing her foot over her clothed shaft. Then they would have a problem in their hands.

Leroy watched her for a little longer, and Rachel held her strained smile until he was contented and turned his head away from her. Releasing a shaky sigh, Rachel let go of her fork and chewed on her lip to contain her moans while Quinn continued her ministrations.

If this kept up, there was no telling if she would be able to restrain herself from fucking Quinn directly in front of her dads.

Just as she thought that the torture would never end, Quinn finally pulled her foot away, slipped it back inside her white tennis shoe, and flashed a sweet and innocent smile at her.  

Quinn could be such a fucking tease sometimes.  

“Leroy, Hiram, could you excuse me and Rachel? We need to work on a project for our Physics class,” Quinn said politely, but Rachel knew that her girlfriend can be the exact opposite if she wanted.

“Oh, of course, of course! Work hard, kiddos!” Hiram grinned and patted Quinn and Rachel on the shoulder before they stood up.

“Good night, you two! Don’t stay up too late!” Leroy called out as Quinn grabbed Rachel’s hand and led her upstairs, as though she was the one living inside the house.

Which she might as well have, because they almost always had sleepovers every weekend.

They locked the door and before Rachel managed to take off her shirt, she was suddenly pushed onto the bed by Quinn. She fell on her back with a disgruntled ‘oof’, and before she was able to get her bearings back, Quinn was already straddling her and had her wrists pinned above her head.

Rachel won’t ever admit it out loud, but she loved it every time Quinn topped her.

“You are such a tease,” Rachel groaned, her cock straining to break free from its confines, wanting to be immersed in the hot pussy sitting right above her.

Quinn smirked, leaned in to brush her lips over the shell of Rachel’s ear. “I just wanted to feel what was going _up_ ,” she purred and reached between Rachel’s legs to palm the thick bulge tucked away inside Rachel’s jeans. “Oh my, something really _is_ up and hard down here.” Biting her lip, she grasped Rachel’s crotch and gave it a tight squeeze, which drew a sharp wheeze.   

“I’m just really happy to see you,” Rachel smirked and bucked her hips, the warmth of Quinn’s palm heavy against her raging hard-on.

“You’re always happy to see me,” Quinn smiled, her fingers brushing the seam of Rachel’s pants, tracing the outline of her penis.

Laughing softly, Rachel slid her hands up Quinn’s tempting, short Cheerios skirt, the pleats parting for her fingers. Quinn’s eyes visibly darkened, and she rolled her hips in fluid motions while Rachel groped at her ass. A small tremor coursed through Rachel’s body as Quinn slipped her hands underneath her shirt and planted her palms on her abs, making circular motions with her hips.

It was like a mini lap dance, and the only thing lacking was the sultry music for the background. Moaning softly, Quinn lifted herself a little and swayed her hips, then sat back down on Rachel’s lap. Crooning gently, Quinn withdrew one hand and tugged off the tie that held her long, golden hair in a tight ponytail and let it fall past her shoulders.

Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat, her fingers itching to be run against Quinn’s soft, blonde locks. Smiling softly, Quinn bent forward and pressed their bodies together, her lips dangerously close to Rachel’s. The ends of her hair tickled Rachel’s nose, and the brunette held back a sneeze.

Quinn giggled and kissed her softly, sweetly, that it caused Rachel to melt in its tenderness. Her hands worked their way up and down Quinn’s creamy legs, before she settled them back on her pert ass. She felt Quinn shiver, her appreciative moans swallowed by Rachel’s mouth as they kissed languidly, their tongues flicking and swirling.

“Mmm, Rachel,” Quinn sighed into her mouth, low and quiet and breathy. “Keep kissing me, baby.”

Rachel had absolutely no qualms about that, and she smiled as she continually pressed their lips together while Quinn rocked her hips forward, heightening both their arousals.

“Let me undress you, Quinn,” Rachel murmured, her hands gripping the hem of Quinn’s Cheerios top.

Quinn sat up and Rachel swiftly pulled off her top, revealing a purple lace bra that pushed her breasts upwards. The sight made Rachel’s mouth water, and she eagerly reached out to cup them. Lifting her upper body, Rachel pecked Quinn once on the lips before moving south, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed to her.

With practiced ease, Rachel unhooked Quinn’s bra and let the straps slide down her shoulders, a deep groan rumbling in her throat as the soft and perky tits bounced free. She took one of the straps by the end and flung the lacy material across the room, and Quinn swiftly pulled off Rachel’s shirt and unclasped her bra before pushing her back down on the bed.  

“I need you to eat my pussy, Rachel… I need your mouth on me so bad,” Quinn whispered sultrily as she spread her legs and slid her hand underneath her skirt, then dipped it inside what Rachel could see were her soaked panties. “I want to ride your face.”

Rachel growled, suddenly feeling hungry for Quinn’s delicious pussy grinding down on her mouth, dripping cum on her face. She hastily grabbed Quinn’s hips and pulled down the zipper, then peeled off her drenched panties that clung to her because of her sticky arousal. Quinn settled herself above Rachel’s face and parted her legs, her pink folds and glistening cunt ready for devouring.

Gripping Quinn’s waist securely, Rachel lowered her and gave kittenish licks at her soaked sex, moaning in delight at the sweet taste of her juices. With a small mewl, Quinn tangled one hand in Rachel’s hair and bucked her hips, the other gripping the headboard of the bed.

Admittedly, one of Rachel’s favorite things when it came to having sex with Quinn was eating her out. She loved listening to Quinn’s silent gasps, needy moans, and the naughty coaxing for Rachel to ‘keep licking her pussy’, or ‘eat me some more, baby’.

The blissed-out look on Quinn’s face was a bonus, too, as was the way she pushed Rachel’s head down to make sure that she didn’t stop going down on her.

“C’mon, Rachel. I know you eat pussy better than that,” Quinn panted, shoving Rachel’s head between her legs.

Rachel grinned widely, then started lapping at Quinn’s slick folds. Moaning sinfully, Quinn tugged Rachel’s hair and humped her face, her snatch dripping more and more wetness. She tasted fucking delicious, and Rachel became greedy for more.

Covering the whole of Quinn’s mound with her mouth, Rachel sucked and slurped eagerly, attacking her plump pussy lips with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Quinn threw her head back and let out a sharp, keening whine, hips working back and forth as she humped Rachel’s face.

“You taste so fucking good, babe,” Rachel grunted, her tongue licking up a storm between Quinn’s quivering thighs.

“Unngh, _yes!_ Love your mouth, baby!” Quinn whimpered, her grip on the headboard tightening and her legs closing around Rachel’s head. “I love it so much when you lick my pussy!”

Rachel continued her assault on Quinn’s dripping snatch, her lips wrapped around her clit as she suckled harshly, causing the cheerleader to jerk. Looping her arms around Quinn’s legs, Rachel pried her pussy open using her thumbs, then licked broad, wet stripes over the length of her slit. Above her, Quinn squirmed and gasped her name, which escalated into a shriek when Rachel slid her tongue inside her clenching hole.

Her moans were desperate, wanton, and those sultry noises made Rachel’s cock twitch painfully. Rachel worked her tongue faster, fucking Quinn’s soaked hole with it. Wet, messy slurping noises filled her ears as she devoured Quinn, and the cheerleader’s moaning and mewling grew louder and louder.

“Oh- oh, _shit!_ ” Quinn cried out, her legs closing tightly around Rachel’s head as her orgasm sneaked up on her, catching her by surprise.

Slick juices flooded out her hole, soaking Rachel’s mouth and chin. Humming happily, Rachel licked them all up, until Quinn stopped trembling and weakly crawled down the brunette’s half-naked body. That always happened whenever Rachel went down on Quinn.

Fingers shaking slightly, Quinn unzipped the fly of Rachel’s jeans and started pulling it down her long, tan legs, then dropped them on the floor. Rachel crossed her arms behind her head and grinned as Quinn stared hungrily at the tent in her boxers.

Quinn pulled the last piece of clothing that separated them and Rachel’s stiff cock sprang free, slapping at her lower belly. Biting back a moan, Quinn wrapped a hand around the thick shaft and stroked its hardness, leaning forward to capture Rachel’s lips in a deep kiss.

Their lips and tongue chased each other, and Rachel’s toes curled as Quinn kept stroking her, pumping her prick and swiping the pre-cum that oozed out of her slit with her thumb. Her small groans died in Quinn’s mouth, eyes screwed shut as she focused on the warmth and softness of Quinn’s dainty hand fisting her rigid dick.

Handjobs, blowjobs… Quinn really knew how to make her feel good.

“Your cock is so thick,” Quinn flicked her tongue against Rachel’s jaw, her nipples grazing against Rachel’s. “I love touching you so much. Love jacking you off…” Rachel panted, screwed her eyes shut, her eyebrows furrowed. Smirking deviously, Quinn squeezed her pulsing shaft by the base, eliciting a pained whimper from Rachel. She continued, “I love feeling how big and hard you are in my hand, my mouth… But I love it the best when it’s sliding in and out of my tight pussy…”

Rachel’s eyes flew open, and she gasped sharply as the images flooded her mind. Her cock, reaming Quinn open as she fucked her over and over again, relentless in her pounding while the blonde screamed and thrashed above or below her.

“I couldn’t resist wanting to get you hard at the dinner table. I just wanted to be so naughty for you,” Quinn purred, her voice dripping unadulterated lust.

 _“Holy fucking shit-“_ Rachel babbled, the pace of Quinn’s pumping increasing in speed. Wanting her to come, and come _soon_.

“You’re not mad at me for being a naughty girl while we were with your dads, right?” Quinn grasped Rachel’s jaw, brushing her soft, pink lips all over her cheeks.

The feather-light kisses coupled with Quinn’s hand stroking and fisting her stiff pole short-circuited Rachel’s brain, and all she could do was moan and nod in agreement, even though she didn’t quite understand what Quinn just said in the haze of her lust.

“Thank you, baby. I knew you’d understand,” Quinn smiled innocently, as though she wasn’t naked on top of Rachel and worshipping her dick with her hand.

Fucking shit, the things that Quinn did to her.

Quinn licked along the column of Rachel’s throat, whispering dirty things that became her undoing. Her shaft pulsed once, twice, before she released her cum in thick ropes. Some landed on Quinn’s stomach and her hand, and the cheerleader pointed the tip towards Rachel’s chest so that the rest pulsed out on her breasts and abs.

Still, Rachel remained hard, her erection teetering between her legs as Quinn let go of it.

Her vision a little blurry, Rachel squinted her eyes, trying to focus on Quinn licking her semen off her body. The sensation of Quinn’s tongue dragging across her tits and stomach made Rachel moan softly, her dick twitching at the sheer eroticism of the act.

“You’ll still let me ride your dick, right? You know I love riding you,” Quinn whispered in that sweet, honey-like tone of her voice, the one that always made it difficult for Rachel to say no.

Again, Rachel nodded, and Quinn giggled in delight and kissed her full on the mouth, before grasping her cock and sinking her warm, dripping pussy down on its length. She was just that whipped for Quinn.

Rachel’s eyes rolled back as Quinn planted her palms firmly on her abs while she circled her hips, riding her dick and sighing in bliss every time she sank down. She watched as Quinn flipped her hair away from her face, her gaze dropping to her soft tits that bounced as the blonde rode her twitching cock.

“You always feel so big and thick in me, Rachel,” Quinn moaned appreciatively, dragging her fingernails all over Rachel’s stomach, leaving bright, red marks in their path. “Stretching me, filling me up… My pussy feels so full when you stuff your cock in it.”

Every time Quinn talked like that, Rachel could barely believe that she had once been that innocent, shy cheerleader that she was before they started having sex. There wasn’t a day before that Quinn couldn’t say things such as ‘pussy’ and ‘cock’ without blushing furiously and turning away in embarrassment.

But now, she said the filthiest things with ease, and Rachel was more than happy with the fact that Quinn trusted her enough to be comfortable in her own skin and with having sex with her.

“Ride me, Quinn,” Rachel mumbled, her eyes snapping towards Quinn’s face.

Quinn bit her lip, rose from Rachel’s lap, then slammed her hips down roughly, screaming in ecstasy as she was filled all the way to the hilt. Thank fucking God for whoever invented soundproof technology.

Her pussy felt hot and tight around Rachel’s prick, the slick walls grasping greedily at her, sucking her in deeper and deeper. Rachel could feel every flutter, every clench of Quinn’s muscles, and she threw her head back and dragged out a groan as she was fucked by the blonde.

Slick girl cum dripped down her length, soaking her shaft and her walls. Quinn panted, working her hips faster as she frantically bounced on Rachel’s stiff pole, her lips parted as needy, wanton moans drifted from them.

The air smelled heavily of sex and desire, their desperate groaning and screaming bouncing off the walls of Rachel’s bedroom. The slickness of Quinn’s sex aided in the fluidity of her riding, and Rachel relished in its heat and wetness that surrounded her.

“Oh, oh Rachel! You feel so fucking amazing in me! _Oh! Oh! Ah! Nnngh!_ ” Quinn cried out, her the fluttering of her walls becoming more pronounced. “So good, _so good_ ,” she whimpered, nails digging into Rachel’s skin.

“Cum for me, Quinn. Let me feel that pussy coming on my dick,” Rachel gritted out, sweat trickling down her forehead as she fought the urge to cum before Quinn.

“ _Ohmygod, Rachel!”_ Quinn’s body arched, screaming Rachel’s name as she creamed all over her thick meat.

Head thrown back, Rachel groaned Quinn’s name and shot her creamy white cum deep inside her milking pussy, her breaths coming out ragged as she relished in the sensation of coming inside Quinn. She silently thanked the heavens for the existence of birth control pills, because she loved exploding inside Quinn so much.

Also because they’ve used condoms before, and it felt like shit.

Grunting softly, Rachel laid Quinn on her back and pushed her cum deeper, and the cheerleader mewled and clenched around her pumping shaft.    

“That’s it,” Quinn gasped softly as Rachel drew out and pushed back in, making sure to thrust in the deepest that she could. “I love the way you feel inside me, Rachel…”

Rachel sighed, kissed Quinn heatedly as she fucked her with deep, lazy strokes, just enjoying the warmth of the silky heat that she immersed herself in. Pale and slender fingers roamed her back, seductively running up and down her bare arms. Breath hitching, Rachel looked into clouded hazel eyes, sweeping her gaze over the content expression that graced Quinn’s beautiful features.

“I love being inside you, too,” Rachel murmured, her thrusts picking up speed.

Smiling dazedly, Quinn looped her arms around Rachel’s neck, their naked bodies sliding against each other. Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s neck, earning a content and happy sigh as she shoved her hips forward, the squelching noises coming from Quinn’s sopping sex prompting her to go faster.

Rachel drowned in Quinn’s kisses, in the way her fingernails scraped the back of her neck and grazed her spine. Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, much to Quinn’s displeasure, Rachel glanced down at their joint bodies, entranced by the way Quinn’s pussy lips parted to accommodate her length.

Before she could dwell on it any further, Quinn was cupping her cheeks and kissing her insistently, and Rachel allowed herself to get lost in the heat of Quinn’s body.

Eventually, their noises rose in volume again, and Rachel was pounding away at Quinn, the sheets rustling and the bed rocking in time with their fucking.

“Scream for me, Quinn. Let me hear how good you feel,” Rachel husked, propping herself up with her hands.

She sank her cock repeatedly inside Quinn’s hot pussy, each rough thrust tearing a short scream from the cheerleader. Quinn chanted Rachel’s name, hips rising off the bed to push herself back against the brunette. Her moans consisting of a slur of Rachel’s name and for her to go harder and faster.   

“I’m going to cum again, Quinn. Where do you want my cum?” Rachel growled, her pace relentless and unforgiving while she plowed Quinn forward.

“M-my pussy,” Quinn panted, clutching desperately at Rachel’s shoulders, clenching at the shaft that was buried in the depths of her cunt. “I want more of your thick, hot come inside me, filling me up and making me feel really, really good.”

At this, Rachel’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, and she huffed Quinn’s name as she released once again inside of her, spurting out thick ropes of her cum. Below her, Quinn writhed and climaxed with a ragged scream, and then she went slack.

“We are so loud,” Quinn remarked with a weak laugh as Rachel kissed her forehead. “Are you sure that your dads have never really heard us having sex?”

Rachel shook her head and grinned, touching Quinn’s flushed cheek. “Nope. I love hearing your sexy screams, by the way.”

Quinn smiled and glided her lips over Rachel’s jaw. “Give me time to rest, then I’ll be the one making you scream for the rest of the night.”


End file.
